Caótica armonía
by Angelique Kaulitz
Summary: Ella intentaba ser amable, él no sabía decir las cosas. Ella callaba todo, él siempre hablaba de más. Ella era muy orgullosa, él demasiado terco. Incontables veces olvidaron el motivo inicial de las peleas, discutiendo por el simple hecho de hacerlo, porque no tenía nada en común, porque no les gustaba reconocerse equivocados, porque se divertían al ver al otro enfadado.


_El mundo y los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen._

* * *

**Caótica armonía**

Se encontraron en una tarde gris, perdida en el calendario, más antigua de lo que cualquiera podría anticipar y que parecía desvanecerse con el correr del tiempo, ahogándose entre sueños infantiles y memorias recientes.

Dejaron de ser extraños muy pronto, rostros conocidos en tiempos de inocencia. Crecieron de la mano, separados y juntos, con momentos distantes y cercanía insospechada.

Él pasó a ser el grito más fuerte en el patio durante los recreos, el primer saludo en la puerta de la escuela, la sonrisa más amplia en el salón, la última mirada en el camino a casa. Un ápice de alegría cuando sus ojos se inundaban con lágrimas que nadie debía ver, impulsadas por huecos que no se llenaban y alejadas por aquella cálida sonrisa que prometía que todo estaría bien. Se convirtió en el puerto seguro en el que se resguardaba cuando lo necesitaba, la fortaleza constante en la que se fiaba. El necesario consuelo cuando las peleas con su madre poblaban las horas y la ausencia de su padre llenaba los días. Un chiste rápido, un comentario absurdo o una historia _siempre_ hilarante. Para los instantes incómodos y los huecos amargos.

Ella se volvió su eterna cómplice y una fugaz confidente, su ideal compañera. Para cuando no lo quisiera pero la necesitase, para cuando lo anhelase y no fuese imprescindible. Una sonrisa confiada, un gesto contrariado, un mueca divertida. Para los momentos precisos y, también, para los equivocados. Para corregirlo cuando cometía errores, para enorgullecerse de sus logros. Para ser su fuerza necesaria, el más dulce de sus tesoros. Su caja de secretos para los problemas que ocultaba del mundo, la destinataria de sus bromas y la vencedora de sus enfrentamientos.

Ella intentaba ser amable, él no sabía decir las cosas. Ella callaba todo, él siempre hablaba de más. Ella era muy orgullosa, él demasiado terco.

Incontables veces olvidaron el motivo inicial de las disputas, discutiendo por el simple hecho de hacerlo, porque no tenía nada en común, porque no les gustaba reconocerse equivocados, porque se divertían al ver al otro enfadado. Les gustaba fingir que estaban enojados el uno con el otro, hasta que se sus inocentes peleas se salían de control y ya no eran tan fingidas. Pero sus pleitos jamás _habían_ cambiado nada de lo que sentían.

Se escondieron, alejados y perdidos, en los días de disgusto; se buscaron, ansiosos y torpes, en los momentos desesperados. Se encontraron, en las alegrías y las tristezas, en los años luminosos y los meses sombríos.

Y seguirían allí, empapados bajo una lluvia de otoño, riendo con palabras y secretos compartidos, que el viento escondía de oídos ajenos. Extraviados una noche de verano, corriendo en la playa hasta que tropezar en la arena. En una tarde de invierno, que los encerró en alguna casa, atrapados por las mantas cálidas y películas malas, hasta que olvidaron el frío que consumía las horas. Rodeados de pétalos de primavera, con árboles verdes cubiertos con rosas, caminando con descuido, hablando de recuerdos y porvenires.

Las palabras eran demasiado pequeñas para ahondarlo todo y era imposible sesgarlo de forma coherente. Imposible disolver las raíces profundas que se hundieron en sus corazones. Ellos eran el reflejo de viejas promesas, quimera de encuentros que no existieron, marca indeleble de vivencias, recordatorio de besos que no compartieron, evocación de un futuro soñado, un capítulo cerrado que no empezó a escribirse. El turbulento límite entre un romance desbocado y un cariño entrañable.

Sora desconocía todo lo que significaba, él _jamás_ se lo haría saber. Taichi ignoraba el alcance que poseía en su vida, ella no dejaría que lo _supiese_.

Existían en un oscilante equilibrio, en caótica armonía.

Y prometieron que sería _para siempre_.

* * *

**N/A**: Después de leer como quedó, me recordó vagamente a otra cosa que escribí hace algún tiempo y es igual de _desordenado_.

Taichi y Sora, que desconocen los alcances del otro en su vida, no porque los ignoren por propia voluntad o no los conozcan en lo absoluto, sino porque la línea que lo señala es muy difusa y se encarna en tantos aspectos diferentes como para encontrar dónde empieza y dónde termina con exactitud. Prefieren que la vida siga así, porque siempre la han _vivido_ así.


End file.
